Kendall Vertes/Gallery
On Dance Moms ken.jpg imagesCAPIMMQY.jpg tumblr_meq5yzx1rC1rytq3ko5_250.png ken3.jpg ken7.jpg ken8.jpg kendallred.jpg kendall1.jpg Kendall group rehearsal.png tumblr_m6fndpdAIf1rytq3ko4_250.png tumblr_moa7hrIvtd1rytq3ko1_500.jpg kendall k vertes lifetime.jpg kenbar.jpg kendalltalk.jpg kendall3.jpg ken5.jpg imagesCAFXOCKF.jpg tumblr_n6b741r9vD1tq39kwo1_500.jpg Season 2A S02-E01_13-54.jpg S02-E01_14-01.jpg S02-E01_25-44.jpg kendallkvertes-dot-com JB23.jpg S02-E01_11-09.jpg S02-E01_19-10.jpg S02-E01_20-09.jpg S02-E01_33-44.jpg imagesCANI6K1W.jpg imagesCAEDCNTR.jpg|Kendall back on probation imagesCACJUI26.jpg imagesCAMA4BD2.jpg imagesCAEOJTW0.jpg kendallpose.jpg kendallblack.jpg kendall2.jpg kencomput.jpg tumblr_mebruwDnUl1rytq3ko5_250.png Season 2B Kendall_Vertes.jpg S02-E26 26-58.jpg ken2.jpg dall0.jpg dall10.jpg S02-E26 26-00.jpg imagesCAFAUY1H.jpg Tumblr m638qduL0O1rt09a6o1 500.jpg Season 3A Kendall Season 3 Pyramid HQ.PNG S03-e12_20-47.jpg S03-e12_20-47b.jpg DM3_12012012_SG_0375.jpg tumblr_mhtj7z1q5W1rrhylyo3_1280.png S03e01 03-07.jpg S03-e12_20-05.jpg S03-e12_20-12.jpg S03-e12_20-33_Kendall_Evil2.jpg S03-e12_21-00.jpg tumblr_mkcrjyBBIO1rrhylyo1_1280.png imagesCAYF91HR.jpg imagesCAOXDNIF.jpg imagesCAR20XUZ.jpg imagesCA37XA3N.jpg imagesCA322A8P.jpg imagesCAY4J8VB.jpg Season 3B Kendallrebellion2.jpg Tumblr mq6chokVEE1r9ifd7o8 1280.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 12.21.24 AM.png Tumblr n7h2ywXcsf1snvab5o6 1280.jpg Season 4A Tumblr_mkc3zjhcyi1rytq3ko1_400.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho3 1280.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho2 400.jpg Tumblr n1msjq5CnS1rdp0gho1 400.jpg Kendall-s4-pyramid-wimm-edit2.png No Solo For You - Kendall.jpg Tumblr myugmk33Nb1rp4mtao1 500.jpg Tumblr mysevxDWG61rjvmk8o1 1280.png Kendall practice ds ds.png Season 4B Kendall4.5.jpg Kendall Season 4B Alternate.jpg 10499217 1426626030956679 1979700804 n.jpg Tumblr n7v4uclOwG1t4i0lto9 1280.jpg Tumblr n7v4uclOwG1t4i0lto8 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsv16Uvw1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7xsv16Uvw1s956awo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt43a8dt1s956awo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7yt43a8dt1s956awo1 1280.jpg 915666 1525615337659774 89835219 a.jpg 424 Kendall top of the pyramid.png 425 Kendall Thank you.png 427 Kendall.png Season 5A 501 Kendall.jpg Kendall - TP roll for hair - Jill-gram.jpg 504 halloween Kendall.jpg 504 halloween Kendall 2.jpg 504 halloween Kendall 3.jpg 506 kendall.jpg Kendall therealabbylee 16Nov2014.jpg 507 Kendall 1.jpg 508 producer Madison Kendall.jpg 508 Kendall 1.jpg Before Dance Moms Younger Years 1_dm_kendall.jpg 2_dm_kendall.jpg little kendall ballet.jpg little kendall dance.jpg baby kendall in crib.jpg ken1.jpg kendall & sisters.jpg kendall with barney doll.jpg dancemoms_kendall_13.jpg dancemoms_kendall_8.jpg kenclown.jpg Dances imagesCAGPNTUU.jpg|''Big Noise'' Photoshoots and Modelling Headshots imagesCABSQKA9.jpg Kendall Maddie face Europe.png|Kendall's "Maddie" Face ALDC Apparel tumblr_n6zos1DcBK1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zoobHFvO1s956awo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zoobHFvO1s956awo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n6zf74TO9r1rdp0gho1_400.jpg Cicci dall9.jpg ver3.jpg 386978_115103575306519_1054290392_n.jpg 538800_115101911973352_282331992_n.jpg 427935_115101681973375_111327267_n.jpg Kendall Cicci splash.jpg Kendall cicci 2015 1.jpg Kendall cicci 2015 2.jpg Kendall cicci 2015 3.png Cicci Kendall 2014 character-theme batter-up.jpg Kendall Cicci 2015 Animal Safari.jpg tumblr_na5oysBUHB1s1hlugo1_1280.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 01.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 02.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 03.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 04.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 05.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 06.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 07.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 08.jpg Kendal modeling via FB DM Photoshoots 09.jpg Don Cucanan Kendall photoshoot 1.jpg Kendall photoshoot 2.jpg Kendall Don Cucanan 1.jpg Kendall Don Cucanan 2.jpg Kendall Don Cucanan 3.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 2.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 1.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 3.jpg Kendall Don Cunanan 4.png Kendall Don Cunanan 5.png Oxyjen Kendall 475909_orig.jpg kendall blue 2205828_orig.png dall8.jpg Kendall vertes 5.jpg Kendall vertes 4.jpg Kendall vertes 2.jpg Kendall vertes 1.jpg ver1.jpg ver2.jpg Purple Pixies kendall purplepixies edit0.jpg Purple Pixiez - Kendall's Designed Top.jpg Sharkcookie tumblr_na9qtlx9MF1tipurco1_500.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 1.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 2.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 3.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 4.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 5.jpg Kendall Sharkcookie 6.jpg Other Kendall photoshoot.jpg kendallorange.jpg Miscellaneous kendallpink.jpg Kendall-watches-AUDC-FleurDeChey-Jillgram.jpg Kendie.jpg|Kendall Winning A Competition Title 65328 491641754249864 24329054 n.jpg imagesCAP5SRUY.jpg|Kendall and her phone kendallsmile.jpg ken9.jpg dall1.jpg dall4.jpg dall5.jpg dall6.jpg dall7.jpg kenver.jpg dall.jpg imagesCA1ZGBY3.jpg LTKendall_13.jpg Jill and Kendall at Louisville Cardinals for sister 2014-11-29.jpg Kendall winter eyes 2014-11-29.jpg ken6.jpg Category:Miscellaneous Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries